


Vivre avec cette bête en lui

by So_chan07



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Joshua Washington a pu être sauvé de Blackwood Pines mais pas sans séquelle. Patient d'une clinique privée, il sait qu'il a encore le wendigo en lui, que la mutation a laissé des traces.





	Vivre avec cette bête en lui

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers demeurent la propriété exclusive de Supermassive Games. Post-game. Variante sur la fin.

La clinique privée de Edmonton ne comptait plus le nombre de cas _particuliers_ qui émaillaient ses archives cloisonnées loin du regard du public et des médias. Mais celui-ci les dépassait tous et l'équipe médicale, médecins comme infirmiers, ne tarissait pas sur le sujet. Affronter une infection particulièrement rare aux effets dévastateurs avait déjà de quoi interpeller, mais faire face à un cas clinique rejoignant la fiction, c'était là une autre paire de manches. Chacun y allait de sa petite théorie, étayée par les découvertes menées au sein de Blackwood Pines – vieux enregistrements datant de près de cinquante années mais indubitablement réelles, dénuées de tout montage.

La clinique privée de Détroit détenait, en son sein, un wendigo – du moins un cas avancé au sein du stade de transformation pour être plus précis. Le patient demeurait un humain même si, lorsque les sauveteurs l'avaient rapatrié au sein de la clinique, plus d'un médecin avait assuré que le pauvre bougre ne s'en sortirait pas. C'était sans compter sur l'argent distillée par la famille, craignant de perdre à nouveau un de ses enfants, et l'obstination même du patient qui semblait tout faire pour regagner une humanité que tous craignaient perdue à jamais.

Joshua Washington était un battant, un jeune homme qui tentait d'ironiser sur son sort, sur les stigmates laissées par sa mésaventure.

Un recoin de sa bouche, déformée tandis que la mutation avait commencée son opération, dévoilait des crocs affûtés de prédateur. Par à-coups la nature latente du wendigo revenait arrachant des grognements à Josh lorsqu'elle ne le poussait pas à se ruer sur son repas pour avaler goulûment son steak. Au moins ne mordait-il ni les infirmières qui venaient s'occuper de lui, ni le psychiatre qui tâchait de lui prodiguer des soins en l'aidant à exprimer tout ce que les derniers événements avaient laissés en lui.

— J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de mes amis, formula-t-il un jour lors d'une de ses séances. J'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça.

Par chance, ils s'en étaient tous sortis, mais à quel prix ? L'équipe soignante demeurait floue à ce sujet, tout comme le psychiatre qui se tâchait d'être rassurant – tous avaient repris le cours de leur vie, chacun à leur rythme.

— Vos parents n'ont pas encore fait... mention de votre sauvetage Josh, lui expliqua le psychiatre. Mais ça viendra. Vous pourrez bientôt sortir.

Sortir, retrouver la vie quotidienne, retrouver ses amis – en serait-il capable ? Il l'espérait et le craignait tout à la fois. Ses camarades pourraient-ils le regarder à nouveau, lui qui avait manqué de les envoyer à la mort en voulant venger le sale tour joué à ses sœurs ? Au sein de sa chambre, Josh se laissa aller aux pleurs.

* * *

— Vous avez de la visite, annonça l'infirmière d'une voix chantante comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'il avait reçu un Prix Nobel.

Son intuition souffla à Josh que ce ne devait pas être ses parents – tout le corps médical était habitué à leurs visites réglées comme une montre en suisse, même jour, même heure. Néanmoins rien ne l'avait prédestiné à voir débarquer, au sein de sa chambre d'hôpital, cette face de geek aux lunettes rondes et à l'air de chien battu. Dans un même élan, Josh voulut se lever de son lit et cacher son visage. Aucun de ses amis ne devait le voir ainsi, et encore moins Chris. Mais il le vit bien, au regard que son ami posa sur lui, qu'il avait beau plaquer sa main sur sa joue droite, qu'il l'avait vu – et qu'il n'était pas dupe.

L'infirmière, pour sa part, s'était déjà éclipsée en refermant la porte derrière elle.

— Vieux, s'exclama Chris en se rapprochant du couchage. Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, on croirait que t'as vu un fantôme !  
— Comment t'as su que...  
— Tes parents ont craché le morceau. Quand ils nous ont demandé de venir chez eux, on menait pas large, je t'avoue. On s'attendait à ce que... bah... (Chris se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean) … qu'ils nous annoncent un enterrement quoi. Et là, bim ! (Chris ouvrit grand les bras, prenant une voix faussement théâtrale) Le retour des morts-vivants, _Josh is alive_ ! Ça a été l'euphorie. Sam a embrassé tout le monde – même Emily et t'aurais du voir sa tronche, c'était du collector. On voulait tous venir mais le « psy »... (Chris mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) … a dit que ça pouvait être un choc trop important. Alors on a tiré à la courte-paille pour savoir qui tu boufferas en premier pour ton casse-dalle.

Chris se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Josh riait sourdement, bêtement amusé par les traits d'humour de son vieil ami. On aurait cru que rien ne s'était passé entre eux, qu'ils se retrouvaient simplement et que Josh avait été seulement victime d'un accident de ski. Josh ne pouvait que remercier, intérieurement, ne sachant trouver les mots pour exprimer son sentiment à haute voix, Chris de demeurer fidèle à lui-même.

Après un temps Josh finit par lever le nez, observant Chris face à face.

— Comment tu vas toi après... tout ça, osa-t-il demander avec un geste vague de la main, préférant ne pas mettre de mots sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comme si cela allait invoquer les wendigos, comme si ça allait réveiller celui qui, potentiellement, dormait en lui.  
— Oh j'ai repris les cours, et... Désolé vieux mais avec Ashley, ça a pas tenu.  
— Merde mais pourquoi ?

Tous les membres de l'équipée, Samantha en tête, avaient toujours concédé que Ashley et Christopher pouvaient former un couple adorable, de ceux à s'envoyer des petits mots doux et à rougir dès qu'ils se croisaient. Joshua avait pensé, sincèrement, que son scénario de slasher movie aurait permis aux deux adolescents de se lier.

— Je suis fautif ?  
— Non, vieux, non, se récria Chris avec une telle vivacité que Josh sut qu'il ne mentait pas pour le préserver de la vérité. Ashley est juste... très marquée par Blackwood Pines. Depuis elle sillonne les sites qui parlent de paranormal. Les filles essayent de lui faire changer d'air mais elle s'en veut terriblement pour ce qui est arrivé à Hannah et Beth. Savoir ce qui s'est passé... Elle se sent encore plus responsable. Et elle considérait qu'elle était pas digne de moi.  
— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour toi.  
— Personne n'y peut rien, déclara Chris avec un haussement d'épaules. On peut juste... Comment ils disent les psys déjà ?  
— Se reconstruire ?  
— Voilà. Et tenter de vivre avec ça, de s'amuser. Vieux on a une pléthore d'épisodes de Game of Thrones à rattraper. Oh et nos parties à la Xbox, les pizzas et le Starbucks.  
— Le Starbucks ? Tu sais t'es plus obligé d'y aller pour y croiser Ashley, hein.  
— J'adore leur café, répliqua Chris avec une moue si outrée que Josh explosa de rire.

Rire qu'il stoppa net lorsque Christopher se pencha vers lui, posant un index à la commissure de ses lèvres, là où sa bouche s'était déformée pour opérer sa mutation en wendigo.

— C'est douloureux ?  
— Non. C'est juste... bizarre.  
— T'auras qu'à porter un masque. Les Japonais le font bien. Et tu lanceras une nouvelle mode.  
— Tout le monde va croire que j'ai la grippe ou que j'ai chopé un virus contagieux.

Josh tentait de s'amuser mais il savait qu'il allait devoir cacher la nouvelle à toute autre personne extérieure à sa famille et à son cercle d'amis. L'humanité n'était pas encore prête à accepter un tel fait, et Josh craignait bien trop pour sa propre survie. Et si, face à la violence, une nature latente se réveillait en lui, le poussait à s'attaquer à ses semblables ? Il en trembla Josh, de terreur difficilement contenue, apeurée par sa propre nature, terrifié à l'idée de blesser, encore. Il se figea lorsque les bras de Chris l'enfermèrent dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur se demandant depuis quand on avait eu un tel geste envers lui. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été particulièrement tactiles, son père bien trop occupé par son travail. Un tel geste remontait à ses sœurs, à jamais disparues – l'une morte, l'autre...

Est-ce qu'il finirait, un jour, comme elle ?

— Oh putain...  
— Josh. Personne t'en veut. Sauf Em' mais tu sais qu'elle aime haïr le monde entier, elle en premier. (La main de Chris lui frottait le dos et c'était un geste rassurant qui l'aidait à tarir ses larmes) Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, moi je reste là pour toi. On est une équipe, non ?

Et cette simple phrase ramena Joshua des années en arrière lorsque, en primaire, ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient décidé de former une team – tous les deux et que le monde aille se faire foutre. Les autres éléments s'étaient greffés autour d'eux, mais ils demeuraient un noyau dur. Josh ne pouvait que serrer Chris, à son tour, contre lui. Heureux qu'il ne l'abandonna pas, heureux que, malgré les tours qu'il lui avait joué, il veuille encore de sa présence. Josh se rappela alors que, cette nuit-là à Blackwood, Chris avait tâché de canaliser la fureur de Matt, l'avait engueulé, certes, mais sans jamais aller à l'insulte. Et que lorsqu'il avait dû choisir entre lui et Ashley, il avait hésité jusqu'au bout, tentant de trouver une solution intermédiaire, incapable de tuer l'un ou l'autre.

— Mais si tu me refais le coup du psychopathe, je te jure que...  
— Non, ça je t'assure, l'envie m'a passé.  
— J'espère parce que, putain, vivre un slasher movie c'est la trouille assurée.  
— Au prochain Halloween, on fera une partie de loups-garous de Thiercelieux. Avec des wendigos à la place, ironisa Joshua, son sourire dévoilant ses dents.  
— Okey mais je veux le rôle du chasseur. Comme ça, si tu petes les plombs , je te calmerais.

Joshua leva un sourcil, riant déjà de sa tirade.

— Chris, Chris, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce type de penchants.  
— Mais à quoi tu... Oh non, je veux pas savoir, wendigo dépravé, vilain chien.

Christopher fit mine de donner une tape à Joshua qui esquiva, dans un rire, faisant claquer ses mâchoires dans le vide.

— Me confonds pas avec un loup-garou, Chris. J'ai moins de poils et plus de mordant.  
— Jamais, vieux. Mais, quand tu sortiras, promets-moi qu'on repart comme avant, okey ?  
— Promis.

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent une accolade, Joshua ne pouvant s'empêcher de humer l'odeur de son ami, se sentant presque apaisé en percevant les effluves familières. Il n'était peut-être pas un lycan mais, pour sûr, il demeurait plus sensible à des sens qu'un simple être humain. Et il faisait confiance à Chris – si quelqu'un pouvait dompter le wendigo en lui, ce serait lui, et personne d'autre.


End file.
